yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft: Project Ozone
|Modpack=Project Ozone 2: Reloaded |Game=Minecraft |FirstEP=Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 |LastEP= |image_pack= }} Minecraft: Project Ozone is a multiplayer Minecraft series featuring Lewis Brindley, Duncan Jones and the late joiner Sjin. Using the Project Ozone 2: Reloaded, the three must survive the harsh environment of the sky block world, whilst ultimately working towards the completion of the quest book. The series is considered to the spiritual successor to Minecraft: To The Core series. Plot Summary Without Sjin, the two set off on a rocky start, losing three of their six lives, and restart in Episode 2, where they begin the questline by collecting and sifting dirt, opening Chance Cubes and exploring a small tower. Their experiences with luck falter, with three Blood Moons in four episodes and multiple explosive objects coming from the cubes. Sjin does eventually join and sets about completing the farming quest lines. At the end of Episode 69: "PORTAL PROBLEMS" Sjin loses his last life and is banned from the server. Lewis loses his last life at the start of the very next episode (#70: "TWO DUNCANS") and they return with new accounts as Strawfingers and Fumblemore respectively. Death Counter Duncan: *Episode 1: ** Died while fighting the Solifuge which was spawned by Lewis's chance cube.Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:12:04. ** Fell out of the world, as a result of John Cena blowing up. Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:19:20. *Episode 4: ** Fell from a great height as a result of a chance cube. Minecraft - ENDERMAN ARMY - Project Ozone #4 at 0:04:50. *Episode 18: ** Killed by a creeper (John Cena) whilst looking for enderman. Minecraft - DUN GOOFED - Project Ozone #18 at 0:02:12. *Episode 27: ** Withered away after being attacked by a Zombie Pigman in the Nether. Minecraft - WHEN PIGMEN ATTACK - Project Ozone #27 at 0:09:14. *Episode 28: ** Killed by Lewis, who was testing his newly-crafted crossbow. Minecraft - FRIENDLY FIRE - Project Ozone #28 at 0:09:00. *Episode 41: ** Killed by a Zombie Pigman whilst mining Nether Quartz. Minecraft - NETHER HELL - Project Ozone #41 at 0:15:10. ** Killed by a Zombie Pigman while retrieving his lost inventory. Minecraft - NETHER HELL - Project Ozone #41 at 0:16:38 *Episode 51: ** Fell to his death through a badly placed portal. Minecraft - MAGICAL CROP FARM - Project Ozone #51 at 0:13:02 Lewis: *Episode 1: ** Died to a Solifuge when using a chance cube. Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:09:24. ** Blown up by John Cena (a mob). Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:19:17. ** Jumps into the void. Minecraft - WELCOME TO THE FARTY - Project Ozone #1 at 0:19:41. * Episode 3: ** Killed by Duncan, whilst Duncan was fighting a creeper on a spider. Minecraft - BLOOD MOON - Project Ozone #3 at 0:14:25. *Episode 11: ** Killed by a Creeper (John Cena) Minecraft - DUNCAN THE SEXY COW - Project Ozone #11 at 0:15:49. *Episode 68: **Pricked to death by spikes trying to evade a Tactical Nuke after vein mining chance cubes. Minecraft - AETHER DANGER - Project Ozone #68 at 0:01:33 *Episode 70: **Blown up by a chance cube. This was Lewis's last life and he was thereby banned from the server. Minecraft - TWO DUNCANS - Project Ozone #70 at 0:03:30 Sjin: *Episode 65: ** Sjin confesses that he fell and died at the beginning of the session. Minecraft - DETECTIVES - Project Ozone #65 at 0:18:23 *Episode 67: ** Killed by Lewis after hiding two jukeboxes and playing Titan by DJ Quadz. Minecraft - GOING DEAF - Project Ozone #67 at 0:10:00 *Episode 69: **Fell to his death when playing with a portal gun. This was Sjin's last life and he was thereby banned from the server. Minecraft - PORTAL PROBLEMS - Project Ozone #69 at 0:13:39 Episode Guide References Category:Minecraft Category:Duncan Jones Category:Lewis Brindley